


Speedy

by Nyooom



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Police Officer Sam, Police Procedural, Post-Seduce Me 2: The Demon War, give it a chance sksksksk, idk what else to say, its a weird category of writing, most of this is a stretch oof, traffic stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyooom/pseuds/Nyooom
Summary: Mika learns that speeding doesn't always work out as planned.





	Speedy

Mika had always been a good driver. Her record was spotless, and she was careful to follow all of the rules of the road.

Occasionally, she was guilty of speeding, but who wasn’t? And on this day, she was, but for good reason. At least, that’s what she told herself as she sped down the road to the nearest grocery store.

Sam had been quite grumpy as of late, and Mika wanted to cheer him up by making italian for dinner, one of his favorite foods. But, the recipe called for fresh garlic, which they were out of. So, with a quick look at the time, she darted out to her car and sped to the grocery store.

She had made it safely to the store and was on her way back home. She was cutting it close on time, but decided against going any faster than she already was. With the music turned up and her hands tapping along to the beat on the steering wheel, she completely lost track of how fast she was going.

That is, until flashing lights appeared behind her car.

“Oh no.”

Wincing at her speed (48 in a 35 mile-per-hour area), Mika turned down her music and pulled off to the side of the road, cursing herself for speeding. Once the vehicle was in park and her window was down, her knee started to bounce as she glanced anxiously in the rearview mirror, waiting for the officer to approach.

All the different scenarios were running through her mind, the worst her being dragged back to the station. Of course, she knew it was for her speeding so she wouldn’t be dragged back to the station, but she couldn’t stop the image from being painted in her mind.

The sound a car door being shut jolted Mika back into the present. She glanced backwards, and her heart dropped 6 feet underground.

It wasn’t just any cop. It was Sam.

What was her luck? It was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because he would most likely let her off easy. A curse because, well, she lived with him. She was married to him. And now she had been pulled over by him.

She couldn’t escape. Accepting the situation, she held her hands on the steering wheel firmly and waited for him to reach her window, eyes forwards.

When she saw movement in the corner of her eyes, she turned to face the window. No use in hiding.

Sam was looking down when he approached, but looked up once he reached the window. Their eyes locked, and his widened in shock. “Mika?”

“Hi?” She let out a nervous laugh, shrinking into herself as she stared up at Sam. 

“What the he-” He cut off, glancing down at his chest. She looked, as well, and noticed the microphone connected to his chest. They were being audio recorded. He gave her a look that said ‘act natural’ written all over it as he continued. “Do you know why I pulled you over?”

He had his cop face on. Based on the look that he gave her, he wanted her to act natural, as if she didn’t know him. As if it were a regular traffic stop with a stranger cop. So, she complied.

“I was speeding, and I’m really sorry. I was distracted and lost track of my speed. I’ll be more careful next time.” She looked up at him as he nodded.

“Thank you for admitting to it. May I see your license and registration?” She nodded and pulled both out, handing it over. Sam thanked her before returning to his car.

She had to admit, seeing Sam in action was kind of hot. Sure, she’s seen him in uniform some nights when he didn’t change at the station, and some mornings as well. But, she had never seen him in action. The image of him putting her in cuffs had her skin flushed in no time.

She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn’t hear Sam return until he cleared his throat. She jumped, her face flushing further than it already was. Sam smirked in response, but didn’t say anything. “I’ll let you off with a warning this time. Be more careful of your speed in the future, okay?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.” She expected him to just leave, as if she were some stranger he pulled over, but he didn’t. Instead, he leaned in and put his mouth next to her ear. “We will talk about this when I get home.” He leaned back and pressed his mouth to hers in a quick goodbye before leaning back, giving her a wink, and making his way back to his cruiser.

 

Mika was busy with dinner when Sam finally walked in the door. She heard him take his shoes and make his way towards the kitchen, but she stayed facing the stove, stirring the noodles as if her life depended on it.

“Hey.”

A warm hand fell onto her shoulder, but she was expecting it. “Hey. Dinner should be done in a few minutes if you want to go take a shower and change.” 

“Sounds good, I'm _starving_. And in need of a shower.” He chuckled and leaned in behind her, giving her a peck on the cheek and a squeeze on her shoulder before leaving the kitchen. Mika let out a sigh, shaking her head while trying to banish the blush from her face.

About twenty minutes later, Sam was back downstairs, hair still damp from his shower. He started to slide up to sit on the island counter, positioned with all of his weight on his hands and feet off the floor, but she quickly shoved plates and silverware at him. “Set the table, please?”

“But Mika, I worked all day!”

She pouted. “Please set the table? When you’re done, you can wait in there, I’ll bring dinner out in a sec.” He groaned but complied, sliding back to the ground and taking the dishes into the dining room. In the meantime, Mika finished up dinner and brought it out.

She had barely made a dent in her food by the time Sam was over halfway done with his meal “Jeez, Sam, you should maybe slow down and taste your food instead of inhaling it.”

He looked up. “I am tasting it. It tastes delicious.” 

Mika just shook her head, taking a sip of her drink. She was spearing more of her noodles when Sam spoke up.

“Speaking of slowing down, care to tell me why you were speeding earlier?” She froze for a moment, fork midway between her plate and her mouth, before sighing and returning her fork to the plate. When she looked up, Sam had his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at her, awaiting her response. Whether it was out of annoyance or concern was beyond her.

“I was trying to get home before your shift ended. I wanted to make this for dinner but realized we were out of garlic, so I went to the store. You’ve been so… grumpy, lately, because of work. So, I wanted to cheer you up.” She shrugged sheepishly, a blush running across her cheeks.

Sam stayed silent for a moment before his expression melted into one of love as he reached over and ruffled her hair. “Thanks for the effort, but save yourself a ticket and potential crash and slow down, okay? I’d rather dinner be late than see you get hurt in a car and in the hospital because you wanted to cheer me up.”

“So, you aren’t going to lecture me about how unsafe it is to speed?” Sam cocked an eyebrow.

“Why would I do that? You’re a big girl, you know better. I know you do, because you lecture me about it all the time when I drive.” A hot blush ran over her cheeks as she scowled at her plate of food.

“I do not!” 

Sam just chuckled. “I love ya, doofus.” She returned the phrase with a smile before returning to her plate. But, now that the speeding incident was front and center in her mind, she couldn’t help but remember just how how Sam looked while he pulled her over. This returned the blush to her cheeks as she daydreamed, and caused Sam to clear his throat.

When she looked, he had his eyebrows raised. “Care to share something with me?”

Mika tossed the idea around in her mind. If she remembered correctly, when he had pressed into her back earlier, she had felt his belt, meaning that he wore his uniform home. That would mean his handcuffs were here, as well. This knowledge brought a smirk to her face.

Dinner was done, anyways. Both of their plates were practically empty. 

“Talking about earlier was making me remember just how hot you were in your uniform, acting all serious like that.” Her cheeks were tinged pink but she maintained a smirk on her face as she spoke. “I couldn’t help but imagine just what you could do to me with those handcuffs of yours~”

“Mika, those handcuffs aren’t like the ones you buy for pleasure. It would probably hurt-”

“Even better.” 

She wasn’t sure where this side of her was coming from, but she loved the flash of gold that entered Sam’s eyes at her words. He was up and at her side in an instant, pulling her up out of her chair before murmuring huskily in her ear, “I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into,” and pulling her upstairs into the bedroom.

 


End file.
